1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to analyzing living body information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the interest in health increases, various types of apparatuses for detecting living body information are being developed. In particular, while various wearable devices that can be directly worn on a person are supplied, devices specialized in health care are being developed.
A method of detecting living body information, such as a pulse wave, is classified as an invasive method and a noninvasive method. A noninvasive method, whereby a pulse wave is easily detected without causing pain to a person, is frequently used.
To perform accurate pulse wave analysis (PWA), information based on an optical signal or a pressure signal is obtained from a predetermined body surface of a person. Living body information of the person may be obtained based on the information as described above, and various methods are used to reduce measurement errors.